


Just A Dream - Loki x Reader

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: A bad dream cause Loki to really say how he feels. (Bit of angst and lots of fluff).Song Inspiration: Loosely based on Just A Dream by Jimmy Wayne





	Just A Dream - Loki x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mild dream violence, implication of sex, and mainly just fluffy Loki.

_“Loki!” Y/N yells, fighting back the men surrounding her, one bearing down on her quickly._

_Loki tries to rush to her side, but finds himself stuck in place, not one limb will move._

_“PLEASE LOKI!” She screams, looking over to her lover as she struggles. “I can’t keep this up, I need help!”_

_He continues to fight against whatever is restraining him, he looks down to see nothing. He’s helpless to do anything but watch, fear raging through his body. He tries to yell out as he sees a particularly large warrior coming up behind her, but no sound comes out._

_It all turns to slow motion as the sword is thrust through her body, a look a shock on her face, her eyes locked with his. She staggers forward and drops to her knees as the warrior roughly rips the blade from her body, and looks to him with an evil grin._

_“He’s not saving you this time Princess,” he proclaims before kicking her forward sprawled out in the grass, then vanishing into thin air._

_“Y/N!” He finally finds his voice returning to him. It sounds hoarse and foreign to his own ears, and he’s finally able to regain control of his body._

_He rushes to her side, and quickly turns her over to see her eyes barely registering his presence._

_“No, no, no, darling I’m here, it’s going to be alright, I-“ he says applying pressure to her wound._

_“W-why did you let them?” she whispers._

_“Love I couldn’t move! I couldn’t do anything! Just hold on, I will get you out of here,” he insists, trying to pull her into his arms._

_She resists the motion and cringes at the pain, “I saw you there Loki, you stared into my eyes as he came up behind me. You didn’t say a word.”_

_“Darling no please, I love you, I would never-”_

_“I thought you loved me,” she mumbles, her eyes beginning to go glossy. “Everyone… everyone told me not to trust you. They…” she coughs violently, “They all said you would betray me. You only love yourself.”_

_“No,” he whispers trying to put more pressure on the wound. “You don’t mean that, it’s just the pain. It’s making you delirious. Let me get you out of here darling.”_

_“I’m not going to make it,” she says quietly, “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”_

_“NO! Y/N look at me!” He demands, grabbing her chin to face him. His heart breaks as he sees nothing in her eyes, her pulse barely there under his fingertips._

_“Please no! Y/N! Wake up!” He cries out, shaking her more aggressively than intended. Her head lulls to one side, a blank gaze looking at nothing faces him._

_“No… no…. NO!”_

Loki jolts upright in his bed. His heart beating rapidly, and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He immediately turns to the other side of the bed to find.. Y/N sleeping soundly.

He continues to stare at her as his body shakes for several minutes, too afraid to touch her and find the dream was real. He finally resolves himself to lie on his side, and to put one ear to her back gently. To his relief, he can hear the gentle beat of her heart still there.

As he lies there, ear to her back, tears begin to drip slowly down his cheeks,  _“Just a dream,”_  he whispers.

He gently begins to run his fingertips along her bare form. Along her arm, down her side, and over her back where the offending sword had been. Just smooth skin greets his touch as he admires her.

_“I will never let anyone hurt you,”_  he continues before pressing small kisses to her shoulder and back.  _“No one will ever lay a hand on you.”_

His kisses slowly trail up the nape of her neck, and his arms snake around her waist as she starts to stir.

“Hmmm, what’s wrong love?” She asks groggily turning in his grasp to face him.

“Nothing my darling,” he replies, pressing his lips to her forehead. A smile spreads across his features as he takes her in, the moonlight shining off her skin, completely exposed to him.  _Trusting._

She gently reaches up to wipe the tears from his eyes as she starts to awaken more, “Loki,” she asks alarmed, “What has happened.”

“I…” he trails off, not quite sure what to say. “Do you know I love you?” He asks quietly.

Y/N gives him a funny look as she strokes his chest, “Darling, I believe I should know that, or I vastly misunderstand the meaning of  _this_.” She smirks at him as she raises her hand, the moonlight reflecting off the golden wedding band on her finger.

“Well yes,” he tries to explain but ends up sighing, and reaching for the hand she has raised. “That is what it means, but do you really know?”

The smirk drops from her face as she continues to look at him strangely, “Loki… what’s going on?”

“What’s going on, is that you need to know how much I love you. You need to know that I love with you every fiber of my being,” he states. “I may not voice my feelings very often, but Y/N you are what I care about more than anything in this universe. More than any realm, any person, more than myself. You have always been there for me, through every hurt I’ve been through and caused, you have been there to bring me back from that dark place. You are… in all seriousness you are my goddess. You need but speak it, and I would die for you.  _That_ , is what this ring means,” he presses his lip to the ring, his eyes afire, baring into hers.

“Loki,” she whispers breathless, “I- I don’t know where this is coming from, but I love you too. And I have from the moment I met you, and it only grows with every day.”

A smile finally gracing his features, he leans into her to press a loving kiss to her lips. “You have no idea the relief I get from your words.”

She reaches up to gently stroke his cheek, and guides his head down to her lap. Her fingers run through his long raven-colored hair, and begin to massage his head.

He hums in appreciation, and looks up into her Y/E/C eyes, “I love you my goddess.”

This time a light blush creeps across her cheeks at his love-filled eyes, “As you said… I love you too my God of Mischief.”

“I could show you the true meaning of mischief,” he smirks looking up at her. “And show you how much I adore you.”

“Oh? She inquires with a grin. “All in one go?”

Before she knows what happened, she’s on her back with Loki hovering above her. “ _Naturally_ ,” he replies pressing a passionate kiss to her lips.


End file.
